This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved circuit identification strip construction which is detachably associated with an exposed surface of a telephone connector block in such location as to facilitate the identification of contacts on the block with individual subscriber circuits.
It is known in the art to provide adhesively backed paper strips for this purpose, the exposed surface of which may be written upon and erased for the reception of updated legends. Such strips may be periodically removed and replaced with fresh strips. It is also known to provide connector blocks of synthetic resinous materials which have exposed surfaces having a matte finish for the retention of handwritten legends for the same purpose. Such structures have a number of disadvantages in use, including often awkwardly located fixed locations, the inability to relatively change notations when required, and, in the case of paper strips, the deterioration of the strip with passage of time.